so many secrets
by Gimpy-the-melon-head
Summary: Amu and the SC gang are going to Alice academy. But what the gang doesn't know is that Amu has big secrets she's being hiding from them since she became a student at Seiyo. The gang find out that they have an Alice and they all have to transfer to Alice..


Summary: Amu and the SC gang are going to Alice academy. But what the gang doesn't know is that Amu has big secrets she's being hiding from them since she became a student at Seiyo. The gang find out that they have an Alice and they all have to transfer to Alice academy. What will happen when they along with the GA gang find out her secrets? And who will care the most?

Chapter 1.

It was morning in the royal garden and the guardians were all having there daily meeting. That includes: Yuiki Yaya (the ace), Mashiro Rima (the queen), Hotori Tadase (the king) and Fujisaki Nagihiko (the jack). While they started their meeting they were waiting for their final member the joker, Hinamori Amu. Once they got started on their meeting, their shugo charas held their own meeting. The shugo charas consisted of Kiseki, Pepe, Kusukusu, Temari and Rhythm.

At the small circular table where the guardians sit drinking tea and holding their own meeting, they were talking about where the joker of the group was.

"I wonder where Amu-chi is?" asked the baby character, Yaya.

"I'm sure that Hinamori-san is just fine, Yuiki-san." Said the princely person, or otherwise known as the king, Tadase.

"Amu will be fine. She's always late anyway." Rima, the queen and Amu's best friend reassured.

-.- Amu (earlier) -.-

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. It woke me up from my peaceful dream. I looked at the time and noticed it to be seven o'clock, I had half an hour to get ready and leave for school. I was just about to get up but then I got a call from a private number that I recognized so I had to answer it.

"Hello?' I answered the call.

"Hello Amu." The speaker replied.

"You called. What is it that I can do for you?" I spoke calmly into the phone.

"I want the information that you promised to collect for me. Is it possible to get it today or tomorrow?" he asked rather politely.

"Sure I can leave today and deliver it to you personally. I'll be there soon, and tell me what you and the ESP want to tell me later when I get there, in his office like always. I'll be there in about three hours dressed normally. Okay, Persona?" I answered politely.

"Yep that's wonderful Amu. And I'm guessing that you used your Alice that lets you hear un asked questions, so I wont even bother asking. Bye and see you soon." And with that said he hung up.

Looks like I wont end up going to school for the next two days, aw well, I'll just get Dia and the others to go to Nagihiko and tell him that I won't be in school and ask if they can stay with him for a day, but I'll wait for them to wake up. So while I waited for them to wake up I got dressed into my normal clothes that I wear when going to visit Persona and the ESP.

I curled my hair so I went mid back length, I put on dark blue skinny jeans, a white singlet top put my beanie on my head in the cool fashionable way, I put on strawberry lip gloss and for my shoes I put on my black ballet flats with the bottoms of my jeans stuck into them under my feet. Once I was finished dressing I went and made some vegemite toast for breakfast. Once I was half way through eating it my charas woke up and came to talk to me.

"Don't you have school today Amu-chan?" asked Ran. She's the sporty one of my charas. She was the first of them to be born. She dresses like a cheerleader, but instead of all different colours she only wears pink to match her eyes and hair.

"I do but I have to go some where today and I'll be back by tomorrow night okay. Now I need you guys to go tell Nagihiko that I wont be at school for two days and ask him if you can stay with him, Rhythm and Temari, and you guys must behave. If I even hear one word of complaint about you guys I will punish you. Okay? And Dia I'm going to leave you in charge. Okay? Now go, you guys need to get to school to tell Nagihiko." I replied.

After I finished they all flew out the opened window and headed in the direction of Seiyo academy middle school. We're all sixteen now, so we've all grown up a little bit. The girls features really stick out more now. We've all developed breasts now, and the boys have all gotten manlier. Once I was sure Dia and the others had all gone a fair enough distance away from my apartment I left out the front door and took the subway to Tokyo.

-.- Nagihiko -.-

After our guardians meeting this morning I was left to do the cleaning up as usual. But sometimes I don't mind. I had just finished cleaning up the royal garden and was about to get my stuff to go to class when I heard four really familiar voices just enter the garden. When I turned to the voices I saw Amu's four shugo chara flying towards me. Once they got in front of me they all stopped, it looks like they're out of breath. I waited for before I started to speak to them.

"Where's Amu-chan?" I questioned the four charas.

"Amu-chans not coming to school for two days. She had to go somewhere this morning and she asked us to ask you something." Said Miki, one of Amu-chans more responsible charas.

"Oh, okay then. What is it?" I asked.

"We wanted to know if we could stay with you, rhythm and Temari for two days? That's all Amu-chan wanted to ask?" said Dia, she's probably the most responsible of them all.

"Well I know I would love to have you guys, but let me just ask Rhythm and Temari. Okay?" I asked.

"We all know that Rhythm will have no problem with it, cause Miki's here, see?" said Ran probably the least responsible.

I looked over to Rhythm and found him flirting with Miki, then he looked over at me and nodded his head several times in excitement. I then looked over at Temari and she looked at me and nodded her head with a happy smile on her face as she held a conversation with the other three charas.

"Well," I said, waiting for them all to look at me so I can continue. Once they did I continued. "I guess you guys are coming home with us for two days. And remember we will always take care of you if we need to. Okay?"

They all nodded their heads and went back to conversing. While they were conversing or flirting in Miki and Rhythms case I went and got my bag. After that they all followed me to the classroom so we could start the long and boring day with out Amu-chan.

-.- With Amu. -.-

When Amu got to the gates of Alice academy, she felt more at home then she did when she was at Seiyo Academy middle school. She looked towards the gate at the security guard and he opened the gate for her.

"Thanks, Kitaku." She said to the man now known as Kitaku.

"No problem, Amu." He replied nicely. He has neat brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and he was wearing the security guard uniform with black leather shoes.

"Is dad here?" Amu asked politely once the gate closed behind her.

"Yeah, he has classes all day, just to let you know if you're planning on visiting him. Same room as usual too." He replied casually.

"Thanks, I'm going to go now I have a few things to do. See you later." She said then started to walk away.

Once she got to the administration she went to the front desk to talk to the receptionist there.

"Hey, Naomi. Is the ESP in his office?" Amu asked the middle aged woman with black hair, sky blue eyes and a suit with a sky blue under shirt and black high heels.

"Yes, he is in his office but he is with Persona at the moment. I can call him to let him know that you are here? If you would please take a seat." She replied.

"Oh no I'm just going to go in, their expecting me. Thanks and bye." Amu said then walked towards the ESP's room.

When Amu got to the ESP's room she stopped at the door, knocked and waited until she was told to enter. When she was allowed to enter, she slowly opened the door to find a dark room. Because she's being in here that many times she knows were everything is and which seat persona likes to sit in the most. So she navigated her way over to where she sits and sat down in her chair. After she sat down a few lights came on so they could all see each other.

"Amu. Can we please have the information you stole from the enemy?" asked the ESP.

She nodded and then a light gray shoulder bag appeared on the floor next to her. She picked it up and got out a display folder and cd/dvd and handed them over to him. Once he had the information he put it in his top drawer and locked it with a key that only he has. He looked up after putting the key in a safe place and looked at Amu.

"How was your trip here Amu?" the ESP asked.

"Same old, same old. Nothing happened but the people's thoughts like usual half of them were disturbing. Haha." Amu replied casually.

"Well that's to be expected from you. To start joking around with us as soon as you get here." Commented Persona.

They all laughed at that cause they all know its true. Then all of a sudden Amu stopped laughing and turned serious. Pretty soon the other two were in their serious mode as well.

"Well Persona, ESP what else did you guys have to ask me?" questioned Amu.

"Well we want you to transfer to Alice Academy with your friends. I believe they have what you call shugo charas?" the ESP answered calmly.

"Fine but on a few conditions." Stated Amu.

"What are the conditions and then we'll see." Reasoned Persona.

"Well firstly, I don't want any of them to do any missions EVER unless I say so. Secondly, I want Sakura Mikan, Huuga Natsume, Ando Tsubassa and my son not to do any missions or anything any more. Thirdly you can not use any of my friends or family against me, you can only use my health and me. Fourth, out of my friends and family only I can do missions. Fifth, I can leave class and this school but if its longer than a week unless it's a mission you can come and find me. Those are my conditions, take them or leave them. And last, I want Kaori back, you've had her long enough." I said.

Persona and the ESP both looked at each other and seemed to be in deep thought. After about five minutes of thinking and taking glances at each other and Amu, they both looked at each other and nodded.

"We accept your conditions, you will begin here in a week. Okay?" replied the ESP.

"Yes that's okay, can I go and see my dad and my baby boy now?" Amu asked eagerly.

Both the ESP and Persona both nodded their heads and Amu jumped up thanked them and bowed and ran out of the room and went to her fathers room. She ran through all of the hall ways and outside areas until she got the middle school section. She then ran all the way to the classroom at the very back of the school and on the very top floor. Once she got there she stood in the hall way for about a minute trying to catch her breath. After she had caught her breath she walked right up to the door and slammed it open, all the people in the classes heads turned up and looked at her but all she did was look around the class room. When her eyes landed on her big sister figure, Sakura Mikan, but instead on keeping eye contact she just kept looking until she found who she wanted. She ran up to them and screamed "DADDY!" just like a little kid would and jumped on him. When he turned around he turned around into a field of waist long curly pink hair, that could only belong to his daughter. Just when he was about to say her name someone else beat him to it.

"Amu-chan!" the person screamed.

The said person looked around to where she heard the voice from and saw he big sister figure Sakura Mikan. She let go of her dad and ran to Mikan and jumped on her for a hug which was gladly returned.

"Mikan nee-chan. How are you?" asked Amu.

"I'm good, how are you Amu-chan?" Mikan replied.

"The same as usual, you know how disgusting people on the outsides thoughts can get. They're so disturbing." Stated Amu.

Mikan was just about to reply to Amu after she stopped laughing but their conversation got interrupted by the whole class, except for Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

"You have an Alice!" the whole class questioned/shouted.

"Yeah." Replied Amu in her 'cool 'n' spicy' outer character.

'Cool 'n' spicy' all the class thought.

"Then how come this is the first time we've seen you here?" asked a student who had green hair and green eyes.

"Because I don't go to this school." Said Amu stating the obvious.

"What you have an Alice and don't go to Alice Academy! They haven't made you come yet. Wow! Your so lucky!" said a kid that was floating in the air.

"Yeah whatever. Hey Mikan," Amu started.

"Yes Amu-chan?" replied Mikan.

"Where's You-chan?" Amu finished.

"In his class room. Wanna go and see him?" Mikan replied.

"Yes. Lets go see my baby boy! I haven't seen him in ages!" Amu screamed.

"Do you even know where his classroom is?" asked Mikan.

"Nope that's why your going to take me!" she screamed and grabbed Mikan's hand and started running for the elementary section of Alice academy.

Once they were in the elementary section Mikan led the way to a class room on the top floor, middle door. Once there she said. "he's in there. You go in first."

"Okay then." Amu replied.

Once she opened the door she entered a silent room, she looked towards the front and saw that they were in their math class and the teacher was Jinjin. Jinjin who was to busy writing equations on the board didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Jinjin!" Amu shouted.

He turned around and was ready to yell at who had disrupted his class but when he saw who it was his voice got caught in his throat. He went up to the pink haired girl and enveloped her in a tight hug. Once he let go of her he looked to see what his class was doing but what he saw made him extremely angry then he turned around to go and shut the door but what he saw in front of the door made him even angrier. He found Sakura Mikan and his whole class, except for the ones sleeping just gaping at him.

"What are you all doing…?" screamed Jinjin.

"Now, now Jinjin. No need to get angry at the kids they were just curious. Right kids?" said Amu.

A chorus of 'yeah' erupted from the kids in the class. Jinjin looked like he had calmed down considerably but you could tell that he was still angry and he was pointedly looking at Mikan. Who was currently a nervous wreak and was still astounded at what Jinjin had done.

"And Mikan is here with me, so don't go off at her. Okay?" Amu stated before he could have a go at Mikan.

"Why are you here Amu-chan? I doubt it was to come and see me." Questioned Jinjin.

"Very smart Jinjin, and no it was not just to come in to see you. I was looking for my son. Do you know where he is?" answered Amu.

"He's asleep over at his seat, by the window." Pointed Jinjin.

"Thanks." Amu said while walking over to her son.

When she got there she gently put her hand on his shoulder and shook him, after awhile he woke up. After he woke up he yawned, stretched and rubbed his eyes then he finally looked at the person that woke him up. When he looked at the person he blinked twice and then a gigantic smile lit across his whole face. He stood up on the desk and held up his arms as an indication to be picked up. Of course the person who woke him up was very happy that he wanted to be picked up. She grabbed the little boy with ash colored hair and light brown eyes, (think Nagihiko's eyes.) and hugged him to her and he hugged her tightly around the neck like any three year old would. After awhile of hugging she put the boy on her hip and started to walk out of the classroom with the boy and Mikan.

"Bye Jinjin! I missed you! Thanks for looking after Youichi in class for me!" Amu shouted as she walked out the door and down the hallway back to Mikan's class.

When they got there everyone was wondering why You-chan was clinging to the mystery girl like that.

"Hey dad. I'm taking You-chan and Mikan with me to the amusement/water park now. Wanna come?" Amu asked her father.

"Sure sweetie." He replied.

"But won't you guys get in trouble for leaving the school?" a kid yelled.

"Not as long as they're with me they won't get into trouble." Amu replied.

"How come you can leave the school and we can't?" yelled a different kid.

"Because I have the power to do whatever I want in this school and not get in trouble." Answered Amu.

"How come?" shouted the first kid.

"That's none of your concern. Now we will be leaving now. Goodbye." Amu said.

Amu, Youichi, Mikan and Narumi-sensei all walked out the door and headed for the front gates. When they got to the gate Kitaku looked at them and smiled then he went and opened the gate. They all thanked him and walked out the gate and Amu lead the way to the amusement park. When they got there Amu just went to the both where they pay for the tickets to use the rides and enter the park. They entered the park and they came face to face with all the wonderful rides there. They all went to the roller coaster and got to go straight on, even Youichi. They were going from ride to ride all day but only stopped when they were hungry and they got burgers, chips and a drink each, but Amu and Youichi just shared cause Amu wasn't very hungry and Youichi can't eat that much.

Sooner than they thought it was time to go back to Alice academy. When they got back Amu put You-chan to bed in his room and then left to go home to tell the others what is going to happen in a weeks time.

After she said goodbye to her dad and Mikan she left to go to the subway. Once there she bought a ticket and boarded the train home.

-.- With Nagihiko -.-

Well Nagihiko was kinda tired because he had a very eventful day running after six shugo chara all day long. He had just finished dance practice, had his shower, ate his dinner, fed the charas and finished half of his homework when he went downstairs to get a drink when he heard someone knocking on his door. He looked at the time and found it to be around ten. He walked to his front door in his house cloths which consists of lose fit shorts, a lose singlet and he was holding a bottle of water with his hair down. Once he got to the door he slowly unlocked it and opened it. What he saw when he opened the door surprised him a lot. Who he saw at his front door at ten o clock at night was none other than Hinamori Amu.

"Amu-chan what are you doing here? I thought that you weren't going to be back until tomorrow night." Nagihiko said.

"Well Nagi I missed you too. And I was finished visiting my family earlier than expected, so I can back early. They didn't mind though, they know I have other things to take care of." Replied Amu.

"Oh sorry and yes I did miss you Amu-chan. Its defiantly not the same without you here." Stated Nagi.

"Aw thanks Nagi. Hey wanna go get some ice-cream?" questioned Amu.

"Yeah sure, lets go." Answered Nagi.

So off they went to get some ice cream at ten o clock at night. They went down to the local park and bought two ice creams, they both had them in the cups because they were to lazy and tired to eat the cone. After they were done and while they were eating their ice creams they were having a conversation on everything that has happened while they've being in middle school, but of course Amu has left out quite a few things here and there. She didn't tell him that they were all moving schools the next week because she thought that she would tell them all together tomorrow at the guardians meeting. While they weren't talking and just thinking and looking at how pretty the scenery looked at night Amu fell asleep and her head ended up on Nagi shoulder, who blushed at the sudden contact. He moved his head a little to the side and saw the peaceful look on her face and decided to carry her to his house and let her sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. When he picked her up she moved a little so that she was comfortable and that included putting her arms around his neck while his arms were under her legs and her mid back. When he got there he put her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her then went to his room to sleep.

In the morning Nagi woke up half an hour before Amu did and within that time he had a shower and made breakfast. By the time that Amu had come down stairs into the kitchen to see what was being cooked when she got down stairs what she saw reminded her that she was hungry. What she saw was bacon, eggs and toast. There was also two cups of orange juice. Then she saw Nagi and he was getting two plates for the food once Nagi had set down the plates he looked up and saw Amu standing there with a thinking look on her face and said to her.

"I was just about to come and wake you up. Come and have some breakfast before we go to your house so you can get changed and ready for school."

"Oh yeah. Thanks Nagi. I can't believe you are actually seeing me in what I actually like to wear." Replied Amu.

"No problem and you look nice. You should wear that more often. Now lets eat, I'm starving." Stated Nagi.

So Amu sat down opposite of Nagi and they both ate their breakfast. They had little conversation about this and that and then it was time for them to leave and go to Amu's house with the charas. When they got to Amu's house she went to go have a shower and wash her hair. After Amu was out of the shower and changed they left for the fifteen minute walk to seiyo middle school. When they got there they went straight to the royal garden to find no-one was there. So while Nagi decided to set everything up Amu decided that she would go make the tea for everyone, or hot chocolate in her case. That took them at least five minutes and within that time everyone had already gotten there and that includes the former jacks, Soma Kukai and Sanjo Kairi. They had all taken there seats and the extras all had a seat aswell because they knew that they were coming. Then finally our other two extras came and took there respected seats and they were no other than Hoshina Utau and Tskyoumi Ikuto. But then an unexpected visitor came and that was none other than the chairman himself, Tsukasa. He stayed standing and called Amu over to him to have a small conversation.

'I wonder what they're talking about.' Thought all of the others.

Tsukasa made sure that the others couldn't hear their conversation so they went to the doors to the garden to talk.

"Yes chairman, what would you like to talk about?" asked Amu politely.

"It's time to tell them about you all getting transferred to Alice Academy, now." He replied kindly.

"Let me guess. The ESP called you and told you that we were all transferring schools in a week." Amu guessed.

"Yup. Good guess Amu. No lets go tell them. Would you like to do the honors or shall I?" he questioned curiously.

"I will. Lets go." Amu said.

So now they are back with the others but instead of them sitting down they both stayed standing and the others were all wondering what they just talked about.

"Guys I have something to tell you all." Started Amu.

They all nodded their heads signaling to go on and that she had their full attention.

"Well as you are all aware I was away yesterday. (they all nodded again.) well that was because I went to visit some of my family in a boarding school in Tokyo. And I'm transferring there. (a chorus of WHATS! Were just shouted.) But there's a catch and that is… that you are all coming with me!" finished Amu.

She waited for all the information to sink in to their heads and then they asked at once.

"What?" "When?" "How?" "Why?"

"Calm down everyone. When? We are going to start at the academy on next Wednesday and we will get there on Tuesday night, so I suggest that you start packing soon. How? Because I know all the principals and I got us in to the top school in Japan. Why? Well that is something that I can not tell you yet. And what? That I already told you." Amu stated.

Before any of the others could say anything Tsukasa cut in saying, "You guys go to class as normal today, then you can have the rest of the week off to spend time with your family except for Amu, you can only have tomorrow off to pack you stuff. And we'll announce to the whole school that you guys are transferring schools at the guardians assembly today."

"Na it's alright, I'll just come to school and spend as much time with my friends as I possibly can and besides I still have all week to pack." Amu stated.

After that Tsukasa left to get everything ready for the guardians assembly today and everyone was all locked into their own thoughts until the bell for classes rang. Everyone went to their separate classes still locked into their own thoughts.

The week passed by fairly quickly and it was now Tuesday. It was the day that the guardians are leaving to go to Alice Academy in Tokyo. They are all waiting for the car to arrive to take them there. They were all saying their final goodbyes when a shiny black limousine arrived at the front of the school. Once they car stopped a man in his mid thirties stepped out of the passenger side door and went to the back door of the limousine and opened it. He held it open and looked at the kids expectedly and they all hesitated and didn't move a step. That is everyone except for Amu as she just walked up to him and he said, "Good morning, Hinamori-sama." And he bowed as he finished saying it.

"Good morning to you to sir." Amu said as she stepped inside the limo.

The others all looked at her and then they all hopped into the limo muttering a small thanks before they did. The ride to Tokyo took about 5 hours by car. So all of them pretty much fell asleep. Amu only had a small sleep that consisted for about 4 hours she fell asleep after being in there for 30 minutes and she woke up with 30 minutes to spare so she just sat there thinking. What seemed like five minutes to the gang was actually ages and by now they are at the front gates of the school. The limo stopped and the driver told Amu that they were there and Amu woke up the others. Once they were all awake the door to the limo opened and they all filed out an walked up to the gates, when they were at the gates Amu got out of the limo and just stood next to the limo and just watched her friends look at the school in awe. After about a minutes of them standing there a security guard came out from the gate house and started yelling at them.

"You kids shouldn't be here! Go back to where ever you came from!" the man yelled.

"We can't we are supposed to go to this school!" snapped Utau.

The unknown man was about to say a smart comment back like really, prove it. But he was cut off by Amu.

"Its okay Kitaku. They're with me." She said plainly.

"Oh Amu-chan! You're here again? How wonderful!" the man now know as Kitaku yelled but this time gleefully.

"Yes Kitaku, I'm here again. Now can you please open the gate and lets us in and also so I can give you a hug?" Amu replied, smiling one of her small genuine smiles that is really rare.

The gate then opened, and Amu and the gang walked in, the gang looking around in wonder and awe while Amu just walked over to the security guard and hugged him. They then had a small conversation while the others still continued to look around. Then Amu walked over to them and said, "Come on guys lets go meet the principals. Tomorrow we can meet our teachers because tomorrow is our first day of school. I would say we can meet the headmistress but nobody knows who she is or what she looks like except for the principals, of course."

So they all walked to the administration building where the first principal is, and that is the ESP. They all walked up to the front desk.

"Is the ESP in his office Naomi?" Amu asked when they got to the front desk.

"Yeah, he is with persona at the moment so if you would please take a seat I will let him know you are here Amu." She said.

"Oh no it's okay we'll just go in." replied Amu.

"But he said not to let anyone disturb him." Panicked Naomi.

"It's alright it will be fine. Good bye." Said Amu as she started walking away.

"But you can't go in there he's having an important meeting with persona!" shouted Naomi.

But all of her attempts were in vain because Amu just kept walking towards the office doors ignoring her. When they were near the door Amu told the others to stay to the side of the door so they won't get hurt. She then went to the door and stood in front of it, then she knocked on the door three times in a certain way then the door opened and it was all black and no one was in front of the door and like usual Amu's senses were up to the highest they could go and that's pretty high. She was waiting for someone or something to attack her, and her instincts told her that something was going to attack, and like usual her instincts were right on the dot. She could sense something coming for her so she moved to the right and then quickly back to the left, then she bent backwards and then she jumped up and landed on her feet. After the attacks where done she looked into the room and activated one of her Alice's, it allows her to see better in the dark. She looked towards the desk and saw two people sitting there so she spoke up.

"That's enough, you can stop firing your petty attacks." She said in a cold voice.

"Why should we?" asked an ice cold voice.

"But persona, ESP. I could always just leave and then who are you going to get to help you? Hmm?" she said in a voice void of any emotions and as cold as death it self.

"Amu-chan is that you?" asked a gruff voice.

"Course who else would it be. My friends and I are here to see you about school. Remember? And remember our deal." Amu said in a politer voice but it was still void of all emotions.

"Of course we do Amu-chan. Lets get started then, and Persona you're staying." Replied the gruff voice.

Amu signaled for her friends to come into the room and when they got into it the all stood up and they had a conversation about the school and then they left to go see the middle and high school principals and the same thing pretty much happened. But when they went to see the middle school principal last she checked to see what their Alice's are.

"Please can someone step into that little box room so I can see what your Alice is." Asked the MSP.

"What's an Alice?" they all asked except for Amu.

"I'll tell you later now please step into the box thing." Replied the MSP.

So one by one they all went into the box thing well all except one and that one was Amu. The female principal then went over to the side of the machine and waited for a piece of paper to come out with the Alice's written on it. When the paper came out the MSP got it and went back over to the teenagers to tell them. When she got there she stood in front of them and started to speak.

"You guys have the following Alice/Alice's.

Utau: you have the voice pheromone Alice, it lets you manipulate people using your pheromones inside your voice.

Kukai: you have the super speed Alice, it allows you to run faster than normal.

Ikuto: you have the cat Alice, it lets you have all the traits of a cat, like agility.

Kairi: you have the knowledge Alice, it lets you know things that you didn't know.

Yaya: you have the teleportation Alice, it allows you to teleport anywhere you want.

Tadase: you have the human pheromone Alice, it allows you to control people by using your pheromones.

Rima: you have the laughing Alice, it lets you make anyone laugh with whatever you say.

And finally Nagihiko: you have the water Alice, it allows you to control the water and you can also breath under water so you can never drown." Said the MSP.

"So what exactly is an Alice?" asked Utau.

"It is the special power that a select few have and depending on what your power is, is different. So we just call them Alice's. So in short you guys have special power or Alice's as we call them." She replied calmly.

"Can you please tell them what their star rank and abilities class is please." Asked Amu politely.

"What are star ranks and abilities classes Amu-chi?" asked Yaya.

"Star ranks is kind of like grades or level of your Alice's power and abilities class well that depends on your Alice type. There is 5 in total, they are, somatic, technical, latent, special and dangerous.

The somatic type: unlike other classes, this type manifests itself physically. The Somatic Alices are based on the bodies of humans, animals, and other living things, and appear in the form of a pheromone or physical ability. Examples: Super Speed and Human Pheromone.

The technical type: Technical Alice types appear when the individual performs a certain activity, such as cooking, drawing, etc. The Alices in this type are based on technology and research fields. Examples: Plant Manipulation, Invention and cooking.

The latent type: Latent Alices are the most common in the school, and involve powers connected to ESP abilities. This is the most well-documented class. Examples: teleportation and telekenisis.

The special type: This class is for students with Alices that do not fit easily into any of the other three classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. Some of the rarest Alices belong to this class. Examples: Amplification Alice, Doppelganger Alice, Nullification Alice and Shadow Manipulation Alice.

And finally the dangerous type: This is considered to be an extra type; the Alices in this class are so strong that they are a threat to the school. This class is very different from the others and could also be described as an occult. There are also only six students in this class. Examples include the Mark of Death Alice, Ice Alice, Possession of Evil Spirits Alice, Insect-controlling Alice, Wind Alice, Curse Alice, and Fire Alice."

"Oh cool. What class are we in?" asked Kairi.

"well you guys all wont be in the same class.

Utau you are in the somatic class.

Kukai you are in the somatic class.

Ikuto you ae in the somatic class too.

Kairi you are in the special class.

Yaya you are in the latent class.

Tadase you are in the somatic class.

Rima you are in the special class.

And Nagihiko you are in the dangerous class." Replied the MSP.

"What about our star ranks don't we need those?" asked Tadase.

"Tadase. You, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto, Kukai and Utau are all two stars and Nagihiko you are a special star." Replied the MSP, again.

"Excuse me MSP, can you tell us who our home room teacher is?" asked Amu polietly.

"Of course dear. Well since you are all in middle school and there is only a number of left over spots in each class so we have to split you up please everyone grab a partner except for Amu because I already know who your teacher is and your going to love him." Said the MSP excitedly.

"Is it Narumi-sensei?" questioned Amu excitedly.

"Yes it is, how'd you ever guess?" remarked the MSP.

Amu just replied with a shrug and watched as her friends got into groups of four, after they picked a partner. The groups were Tadase, Rima, Yaya and Kairi. While the other was Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau and Ikuto.

"Very well done but I'm sorry but I have to ask that Ikuto you move over to the other group as there is only two classes and the one that Amu and you guys were going to only had four spaces and Amu was already garanteed a spot in that class along with three others of her choice and you weren't her choice." Stated the MSP.

They all had a look of shock written on their faces and luckily Ikuto did move over but it took him some time.

"Thank you. Now you can all go to your rooms your schedules should be there along with a map, your new school uniform and all of the stuff that you had packed. I will take you too the dorms in which you will stay and tell you your room numbers. Amu you can just go if you want. Oh and can you please take Nagihiko to the special stars dorm, since that is where you are going to be staying." Said the MSP.

She nodded her head and she and Nagihiko left. As they were walking there was a comfortable silence. They walked outside of the building and noticed that it was dark outside and you could see the stars and the full moon. After a five minute walk they ended up at another building. Amu led Nagihiko to floor 3 and walked him down to room number 6 then she handed him a key, said bye then left back the way she came. When she got to the elevator she went to the top floor which was floor 8 she then walked all the way along until she came up to a door that had a number 2. She also had the key to the only other room on the top floor which was room number 1 and that room belonged to Youichi Hinamori, her son. She walked into her room and went straight to bed after taking a shower, brushing her teeth, waist long wavy pink hair and putting on her pjs. She found out where her charas had being, they had being in her bag that she was carrying the whole time, but they were asleep the whole time so she didn't really care. Once she laid down her chara eggs on her bedside table she flopped back onto her comfy warm bed and fell straight to sleep, dreaming about her long and dreadful past.

~ dream ~

She was running away from them, from the people who wanted her dead. She was just a 15 year old girl who's parents had just being murdered right in front of her eyes and now she was running away from the people who had killed her parents. She was holding a small child, just a baby in her arms who was crying her little brown eyes out. They were running through a magical forest, on the outskirts of their now burnt down village. It was only a small village compared to the magical forest. The older girl the one with the shoulder length pink hair was thinking what she would do if they were caught, but the little one was thinking 'I hope we don't get caught.' Up ahead they saw a really bright light and out of the light came two beautiful people. The older girl looked at them carefully but when she got a good look at them she saw her parents. "Mum, Dad." She said.

The little girl with short brown hair in pig tails jumped out of her sisters arms and ran towards them happily.

"No! Ami don't go into the light! And defiantly don't let them touch you!" shouted the older one.

But all her tries went in vain because the little girl just kept running until she was in the light in front of her mother. She put her little arms up and her mother smiled and bent down and picked her up. She then looked at her other daughter expectedly but she just stood there shaking her head. After a minute of shaking her head the light disappeared and she was running again but this time without a little girl in her arms. Instead of stopping to think about it she just continued running until she reached a big clearing and in the middle was a big lone tree. She ran to the tree and climbed up it until she was sure that they couldn't see her. She soon fell asleep having a dreamless sleep, until she was woken by someone tapping her arm. She opened her eyes and saw a little fairy over her arm tapping it.

"Hi I'm the fairy of this forest Ellie. And I'm here to give you something." Said the fairy who had bubble gum pink hair and light aqua eyes. She was wearing a nice knee length green and light pink dress. The dress was green at the top but were it flares out to go to the knee from the top of her belly button was the light pink. The dress looked like a little light pink rose that was upside down. Her shoes were light pink flats to match her dress.

"Oh hi Ellie. I'm Amu and what gift?" Amu asked.

"The gift of immortality. It means you live forever and you can never die no matter what. Your kids will also have the gift of immortality, no matter what." She answered politely.

"That's cool." Said Amu in awe.

The fairy then went up to Amu and touched her fore head and said "There now you have the gift of immortality. Good luck." And with that said she just vanished.

~ end dream ~

It was morning and Amu woke up at 6 30. It was the earliest that she had woken up in ages. She got her stuff ready for school, went for a shower, washed her hair and got changed when she was finished. After she was finished getting ready she went and made herself some breakfast which was just some vegemite toast, like always, then she went and brushed her teeth and hair. Her hair like always dried wavy with curls at the ends. She looked at the clock and saw it to be around 9 so she thought that it was a safe time to go, she got her school bag and stuff and headed down to floor 3 to get Nagihiko and take him to the class room. When she got there she knocked on the door and Kukai opened it. She just looked at him in confusion and before she could say anything he said.

"Took ya long enough Hinamori. We've being waiting for you to get here so we could go to class because it looks like you're the only one who knows your way around the school."

She just nodded and he told the other two to hurry up cause they were leaving. Once they were all out of Nagihiko's dorm and after he locked his door they started on their way to the middle school building of Alice Academy. Once they got the Amu took them up to the top floor very back of the building and the last door.

"This is our room." She said.

They all nodded their heads in a silent way of telling her that they understand. She then went over to the door and was just about to open it when Nagihiko spoke up.

"You just can't barge into the room Amu-chan."

"Yeah actually I can." She replied.

He just looked at her confused but she ignored it and entered the noisy classroom with the others following shortly after. At the sound of the door the class looked towards who opened it and started talking in whispers, the teacher who was just looking out the window noticed this and was just decided to ignore it kept looking out the window. That is until he heard someone yell.

"Daddy!" he heard and the next thing he knew he was being jumped on from behind. He turned his head slightly and all he could see was bubble gum pink silky locks of hair. Just as he was about to say something some one else beat him to it again.

"Amu-chan!" shouted Mikan.

The said girl once again got off of her dad and started to look for that all to familiar voice to her. Once she spotted who it was that called he name she ran over to them yelling.

"Mikan nee-chan!"

Once she was close enough she jumped and landed in the girls arms and they shared a hug, but the hug was cut short by,

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA.

Two of them were aimed at Mikan and two of them were aimed at Amu. Mikan managed to dodge the first one but get hit by the second one and Amu manage to dodge the two perfectly fine. Everyone was staring at her in awe because they had never seen any one dodge the unknown girls weapon. Well everyone except for Mikan, the girl who was firing and Amu the one who always dodged it. The girl who shot the what looks like a gun, has short purplish hair and violet eyes, she was wearing the Alice Academy middle school uniform which consists of a blue plaid skirt, a white shirt, a black blazer over the shirt and a blue ribbon around the collar of the shirt. Amu looked at the girl who shot at her and a small smile appeared on her face, everyone that she knew was shocked at this because she pretty much never smiles, ever, no matter what.

"Hotaru nee-chan! What was that for?" Amu questioned, while Mikan was sitting on the floor rubbing her sore head.

"Because you were being loud, baka. And where's my hug?" Hotaru replied.

The whole class had a disbelieving look on their face except for Amu and Hotaru, who were both used to it. Amu got up and ran towards Hotaru and gave her a big hug and Hotaru gladly returned it. After their gigantic hug the both let each other go and Amu returned back to the front of the classroom.

"Why are you here Amu-chan?" asked Narumi-sensei.

"Because I just transferred here with my friends dad." She replied in an emotionless voice.

"Really Amu-chan?" squealed Mikan.

"Yup really. And us four here are in your class." Replied Amu, in the same tone.

"That's nice to know Amu-chan. But why are you really here?" questioned Hotaru.

'She's fast. Just what I expected of the assistant of squad 1s captain.' Thought Amu.

"Very well done Hotaru, your fast. Just as I expected of you. I am here because I have to be." Answered Amu.

'I am here to test out you two and to see if you guys are up to my standards still and the people that are after me found out I went to Seiyo Academy so I had to come here.' Amu sent by telepathy to Mikan and Hotaru.

The two who just got the telepathic message just nodded their heads as a sign that they got the message and understood. As everyone in the class was waiting for the introductions to hurry up and start and that they did.

"Soma Kukai, 16, super speed Alice, 2 star and Somatic ability class." Kukai said.

"Hoshina Utau, 16, voice pheromone Alice, 2 star and somatic ability class." Said Utau.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, 15, water Alice, special star and dangerous ability class." Nagihiko said.

"Hinamori Amu, 15 you don't need to know my Alice, special star and dangerous ability class." Amu said in her emotionless voice.

"Amu-chan can you please …" Narumi-sensei started but was cut off by the door being slammed open by a boy with raven coloured and crimson eyes, he looked towards the front and saw Amu and her friends and like always his face stayed expressionless and emotionless as he headed towards his seat in the back row next to Mikan and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"As I was saying Amu-chan, please tell us your Alice's now." Said Narumi-sensei.

The raven haired boy was now a little curious about the pink haired new comer. Amu felt someone was looking at her and she looked up to see the boy with raven hair and crimson eyes staring at her. After awhile of staring into each others eyes Amu's mind clicked as she remembered about what her dad had told her to do.

"But." "Amu." "Fine." "Good. Keep going." "My Alice is mind reading."

"Any questions for Amu-chan?" asked Naru.

Almost everyone puts there hands up, except for Mikan, Hotaru, the blonde haired blue eyed boy and the raven hair and crimson eyed boys.

"Um, yes Anna-chan?" asked Naru.

"How come you are in the dangerous abilities class if you only have a mind reading Alice?" she asked quietly.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Amu.

All of the class nodded their heads except for the same people.

"Okay its because I have more than one Alice." Amu answered still in her emotionless voice.

"Any questions for the other new kids?" asked Naru again.

Almost everyone's hands shot up and questions like, are you all single? Will you be my girlfriend? Will you be my boyfriend? Can we hang out sometime? Will you go on a date with me? But what really stuck out the most to them was the people sitting close to the front asking if they could become friends.

"Everyone shut up!" shouted Amu in a cold voice.

Everyone quickly shut up and two heads snapped up in alarm but the both sighed with relief that she didn't go on a rampage.

'So their names are Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko and Kitsunme. I like them I would like to be their friends.' Thought Amu.

"I will answer Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko and Kitsunme's questions first. And I know your names because I used the name Alice. It lets me find out a persons name by just looking at you. Now what are your questions?' asked Amu a little more politely.

"Can we be friends?" they all asked at the same time.

"Of course we would love that." Amu replied, voice still emotionless but she let a little bit of joy into her voice on purpose.

Everyone was whispering among them selves until a girl with green hair and green eyes stood up and started to walk to wards her in a threatening way or so she thought. Everyone was scared of this and they all became quiet. She walked right up to Amu's face and started observing her. Once she was done she just spat at her in disgust.

"You don't belong here. Go back to where you came from." She replied angrily.

By now Narumi had led with a quick 'free period' and like always the class was left without a teacher until their next lesson that just happened to be math which was in ten minutes time.

'So that's how she wants it to be aye? Well I'll let her have a bit of fun before I have mine.' Amu thought, while smirking on the inside and on the outside she was still emotionless.

"Say something you cow! Or are you to scared that I'll hurt and crush you like the like wimp you are?" screamed the girl.

"Stop it now permy! If you keep it up you'll be in the hospital before math starts next!" shouted Mikan.

"Shut up! No ones talking to you!" she snapped.

"Shouda! Stop now! If you don't and she retaliates we're not going to step in and help you!" replied Hotaru.

'Permy, aye? Fits her with her cat-dog Alice.' Thought Amu. 'This is abut to get more interesting.' She added as an after thought.

"Say something you little bitch!" yelled Permy as she slapped her across the face, hard.

"Uh oh. Permy your in trouble now. If I was you I would run fast and run far." Said Mikan and Hotaru in sink.

'That's it now she done it.' Thought Amu with a scowl/smirk on her face.

Amu held her hand up and touched her left check as a sign of being hurt but of course she felt no pain so she didn't feel it at all.

"Amu-chan are you alright?" her four charas, Ran, Miki Su and Dia asked all at once.

"Yeah, Amu-chan are you alright?" repeated Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai.

"I'm just fine guys. Oi Permy, was that meant to hurt?" Questioned Amu, still with that smirk on her face, her eyes emotionless like always.

Permy and the class except for Hotaru and Mikan, were all surprised to say the least, even the blonde and raven haired people at the back were. Because they all heard the sound that the slap had made through out the class room. Permy, well to put it this way she was furious.

"You know what Permy? (she snapped back a reply of "What?") I really like people like you. Because you guys give me a source of entertainment to look forward to, and I always enjoy that." Said Amu in a cold, emotionless voice.

To say that some people were shocked was the understatement of the year. They were more than shocked and I don't even have a word to explain it with, but they weren't just shocked they were also a little scared of the new girl Hinamori Amu.

Amu started to take slow steps towards Permy who was withering in anger and frustration at the new girl who was now standing in front of her.

"Lets fight Permy. But a real one, just two on one. Pick your best person and you and that person come and fight me down one the field in five minutes. The rest of you can either stay up here or come down and watch." Amu said and with that she went to the bored and with a flick of her hand there was writing on the bored, in nice neat cursive writing to the math teacher saying:

Dear math teacher,

We are all on the fields if your wondering where we all are. Come and find us if you want us, but it best be if you do come because some of your students will probably be in the hospital or be needing to go to the hospital by the time you get down there.

Love ya math teacher,

From all the students of class 2-b.

And with that the whole class of 2-b left to go out onto the fields to watch the fight with the new student against Permy and her friend. When they got down there Permy had picked a girl with strawberry blonde hair and dark gray eyes, whose name is apparently Luna. Amu was standing in a group with Nagi, Utau, Kukai, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsunme and Yuu. They were all worried about Amu, well except for Mikan and Hotaru, like always. Permy and Luna were both standing together discussing how easy they think this is going to be, but they were wrong, dead wrong, because it is going to be the hardest fight they will ever have. The rest of the class were all in a group on the side lines worried for the new girl because she was going to fight Luna and Permy.

"Alright then. Is everyone ready?" yelled Mikan.

"Yeah!" yelled everyone except for the competitors who answered with just a "yah" and Amu who just doesn't answer.

"Alright one rule. No Alice's. The last man standing wins. Now let the fight begin!" yelled Mikan as she ran off to the side with the rest of the class, just as the bell rings.

~ up in the class room ~

A man in about his mid 30s opens the door angrily to find nobody in his class in the classroom.

"Where in the world could they be?" he yelled out to no one in particular. The man has short brown hair, has small circular glasses, is wearing a multi colour suit, black shoes, his eyes are a medium shade of brown and he has a frog on his shoulder.

He looked around the room just to check if anyone was there now, when he spotted the board, it had writing on it and it was addressed to him, the math teacher. He quickly read it and hurried down to the fields.

~ Back at the fields ~

Back down at the fields Permy and Luna both slowly started to walk towards Amu in a seemingly threatening way. Amu just stood there emotionless and unmoving, just waiting for them to make the first move. When Permy was behind Amu and Luna was in front they both ran at her with their fists ready, but of course Amu was already one step ahead and was anticipating that this would happen. But still stayed still, emotionless, unmoving, then when they were both about a metre away from her she quickly side stepped to the left leaving them colliding together and hurting each other in stead of her. While the two were on the ground she just stared at them in humor.

'How weak can these humans be? That shouldn't have even hurt.' She thought to herself.

When they got off the ground they came at her one by one and Luna was the first victim to go. When Luna got in front of her she got into a stance and to Amu it looked like a judo stance. Then she started throwing punches and kicks at her. But seriously it's Amu she's fighting so she just dodges them all, not getting hit once or hitting back, yet at least. But just when Amu stopped on purpose, because she was getting sick of this game, Luna aimed a punch for the side of her face. But just when it was about 5cms away from her face she put up her hand and caught her hand before it got any closer. Like always almost everyone there stared at her in awe, but she didn't notice or just didn't care. So she swung her right arm and hit her in the stomach. Once the punch impacted on her she reeled over in pain and instantly started coughing. So Amu just threw her to the side, literally. Then she started to walk towards Permy but she didn't get very far before she heard someone running up behind her and saw that it was that Luna chick again. So she turned around and swung her left leg at the same time and hit her in her sides and she was on the ground again in no time, so she continued on her way back to Permy who was now standing up. She stopped when she was about 5 metres away from her and stood there staring at her and she stood there glaring back at here. They were like that until someone yelled.

"Teachers coming! If your gonna fight do it now and fast!"

Once that was yelled everyone turned around to see a tall man with a small boy in his arms running towards them. Then everyone turned back to the fight and saw that Amu and Permy were all ready battling. It was just like before but only this time Permy was throwing the punches and kicks instead of Luna and Amu was still dodging. When the two people arrived all they saw was a person on the ground clutching their sides and two people fighting. They saw one person throwing lots of kicks and punches while the other one was just emotionlessly dodging them. After about five minutes of playing cat and mouse Amu got bored.

"This is boring. You guys are no fun." She said, in a monotone voice.

Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy even Natsume, well all except for Mikan, Hotaru, the child in the teachers arms and the teacher aswell, but that's only because they are used to hearing things like that being said. Just then in blink of an eye Amu caught Permy's hand before she extended it fully, that got permy even angrier, but before she could do anything about it she was already on the floor about 15 metres away from where she stood before. Yet again everyone just looked at the fight with shock, yes even Natsume. Before permy could even get up she was knocked unconscious by been kicked in the face, by Amu of course. But when she looked back at her new class plus the 2 extras she had a smirk on her face and her eyes a bit darker than normal and blank. Then she said something unexpected that made them all shiver, except for the boy with the silver hair and light honey eyes in the teachers arms?

"Who wants to fight? Those people were so boring." She said.

They all looked at each none of them wanting to go in fear of getting hurt but two people put their hands up and walked forwards so they were 5 metres in front of their classmates. Their names? Imai Hotaru – Alice Academy's famous inventor and Sakura Mikan – known in the Academy for being a cheerful, naïve, dense girl, not to mention an idiot. But those who know her really well will know that she is none of that and that is just her facade. Once they volunteered everyone was shocked to say the least even the teacher, which was found out to be Jinjin and the little boy to be Youichi.

"Oi, polka dots. Do you want to get yourself killed? Get back over here now, before you do." Shouted Natsume. A bit of worry evident in his voice.

But she just ignored him and kept staring at Amu, emotionless just like Hotaru was, but Mikan was more emotionless than Hotaru was. They just stared at Amu and she just stared back at them with a glint in her eyes. But no one knows if its good or bad. Then all of a sudden the temperature rose and everyone looked at Natsume to see that he wasn't even paying attention anymore he had gone over to a nearby tree and fallen asleep. Well everyone except for Jinjin was looking at Natsume because Jinjin was looking at the little boy in his arms.

'Uncle Jinjin, can you please put me down now?' asked the little boy in Jinjin's arms, named Youichi, by telepathy.

Jinjin complied with Youichi's question and put him down. Once he was safely on the ground and Jinjin had removed his arms had he started to slowly walk towards Amu. Once he was near Mikan and Hotaru a student turned around cause they wanted to know if anything had changed yet, but to their dismay it hadn't and to their surprise Youichi was slowly walking to the girl with the pink hair. The student looked around at the three other people that saw him walking who were Mikan, Hotaru, and Jinjin and saw that they were just standing there watching what's going on calmly.

"Youichi! What are you doing? Get back here!" he shouted.

As he shouted all of the kids looked over to him and then to where he was looking at. Then they too got a huge shock because they saw that Youichi was walking to the pink haired girl. The suddenly the boy that shouted out to Youichi started to run towards him to get him and take him back. But before he even got halfway their was a strong wind and almost everyone was pushed back straight away. Well all except for the three closest to her who were, Youichi, Mikan, and Hotaru and of course Jinjin. But three of them were son over powered by the wind and they were Mikan, Hotaru and Jinjin. So now the only person still standing or should I say walking? Yeah I'll say walking. So the only person still able to walk, let alone move was Youichi. All the other students were blown about 15 metres away from their original spot well except for the boy who was running towards Youichi well lets just say that he went through a few trees and wont be awake for quite some time.

All of the people were shocked to see that the smallest person could withstand this wind and yet they couldn't. Some people tried to call him back but he just ignored them and kept walking to Amu. When he got there he stopped next to her, turned around and held her hand. When he touched her hand both of them felt at ease and the wind stopped.

"How could he with stand that wind?" a kid said in awe, while looking at Youichi.

All the other students present just shrugged because they didn't know either. Well all except for Hotaru and Mikan, aswell as Jinjin who already knew the answer o that question. Everyone was waiting in silence as to see what the girl would do to the little boy and were surprised to see that all she did was look at him with soft eyes.


End file.
